I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrically activated aromatic containers and in particular to a hang-up form of wreath shaped ornament having an electrically heated interior into which a volatile aromatic material is placed and having incense orifices through which aromatic gases are exhaustible.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches a wide variety of electrically heated vapor dispensing containers. None, however are in the form of a wreath that can be hung as an ornament such as a Christmas tree ornament, a light fixture ornament or a door ornament for effective and safe dispensing of incense aroma. Nor does any of the prior art teach an incense dispenser onto which natural or artificial decorations can be hung in a wreath form.
Examples of different but related prior art include the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,606 describes a tamper resistant container utilizing a flexible seal and having a central ridge to prevent its collapse from pressure of objects inadvertently placed or dropped on it. It was not a hang-up device but instead was a plug-in container that was attached directly to an electrical plug. It could not be hung on a Christmas tree and powered by a Christmas tree light plug. Nor was it an ornament that could be hung as a decorative item. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,485 disclosed an electrically heated aromatic generator utilizing a replaceable aromatic cube which is inserted into a well in the generator. The aromatic cube is an open ended chimney structure having a shallow box supported at its lower end by means of radial ribs which extended between walls of the cube. A porous pad having acceptable wicking capacity is held within the box and impregnated with a volatile aromatic liquid. The pad is covered with a wire or plastic net which is secured to the box to retain the pad. A peel-off cover can be placed over the net to prevent volatilization of the liquid during prolonged storage of the cube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,377 teaches a hot air hand dryer having a housing which includes a perforated container or cup for holding a vaporizable deodorizing material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,848 describes a battery operated vapor dispensing device which utilizes a cartridge for holding a vaporizable material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,604 describes an aroma cartridge player in which each cartridge holds a plurality of fragrances. The cartridge has a rectangular multi-sectioned framework. The cartridge is inserted into the cartridge player which utilizes heat to vaporize the volatile aromatic materials.